<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>News by Sa1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024923">News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989'>Sa1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets some news</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for shea a kind person I know and respect</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meredith’s POV<br/>
I arrive home from a long hard shift wanting nothing more than a hot bath and then to snuggle with Derek but as so as I enter the living room I know something is wrong. Derek is sitting with his eyes closed in a arm chair, beer in hand. If most people saw him like this they would assume that he was just relaxing but after so many years of marriage I can read him like a open book. I can tell by the lines of stress on his face and the tightness of his jaw, that something is upsetting him. I grab a glass of wine before sitting on the arm of his chair and kiss him.<br/>
“Hey you’re home late” he says as his starts stoking my leg without opening his eyes.<br/>
“Yeah the hospital was a mad house today, tonight must be a full moon” I say with a laugh because there’s some truth to the myth about people acting crazy around a full moon.<br/>
“Do you want me to run you a bath?” He asks knowing that a bath is something I always need after a stressful day.<br/>
“Nah just tell me about your day, it has to be better than mine” I ask before putting my head on his shoulder. This is one of my favourite things to do, just sitting with him and talk about our day. Just being near him bring me joy, for many couples time seems to dull the passion that they have but for me it’s the opposite because I fall more and more in love with Derek with each pasting day.<br/>
“Trust me it wasn’t” he answers me with a sigh and I can hear the sadness in his voice.<br/>
“Hey talk to me” I encourage him because I have rarely seen him in this kind of mood<br/>
“Why don’t you take a bath? I need som fresh air anyway” he gets up and heads towards the front door without a backwards glance.</p><p>Derek’s POV<br/>
After leaving the house I head off on a walk, I have no idea where I am going but I just needed to be alone to get my head together. I also feel guilty for reaching like this when I know my pain is nothing compared to how my mother must be feeling. When she called with the news I couldn’t believe it, I mean it has been so long since it happened I had given up on ever knowing who took my father away from my family but apparently one of his killers is dying and wanted to clear his conscience. Well I hope he dies a slow and painful death.  Now my family is going to have to sit though the pain of having his accomplice stand trial, I can’t imagine sitting in a courtroom day after day looking at one of the faces that has haunted my dreams since I was a kid. I will never be able to erase the image of my father lying on the floor with blood all around him from my mind.</p><p> </p><p>Meredith’s POV<br/>
I am in bed reading a book when Derek comes in and sits by me.<br/>
“Sorry I was gone for so long” he apologises<br/>
“It’s fine, did the fresh air help?” I say as I take his hand to comfort him because I can see he needs comfort right now<br/>
“Not really, I got some news today” Derek tells me<br/>
“I take it by your face that it was bad news” it must’ve been bad news if it’s effecting him this way<br/>
“It’s not bad just unexpected really, the police have arrested the men who killed my father” my heart breaks because I know how much his father’s death affected Derek<br/>
“At least now they will be punished” I tell him knowing that it’s little comfort<br/>
“Only one of them will because the other one is dying and won’t live long enough to stand trial” Derek says bitterly<br/>
“Hey It will be okay” I say and he smiles weakly at me. I know that this will force him to remember the horrors he and Amelia saw that day but I will be there whatever he needs and I know he will get through this. For the rest of the night I just hold him in my arms whispering words of comfort and love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>